Lab Rats: Danger Zone
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The Lab Rats finally defeat Victor Krane for good, but in the aftermath of the battle, Adam, Bree, and Chase fall into a coma. Now Leo must recruit Douglas once again to see if there's a way to help his siblings. However, Donald bans Leo from seeing his brother, thinking that Adam, Bree, and Chase are in a coma in the first place because of him. (Full synopsis inside)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Danger Zone

Synopsis: The Lab Rats finally defeat Victor Krane for good, but in the aftermath of the battle, Adam, Bree, and Chase fall into a coma. Now Leo must recruit Douglas once again to see if there's a way to help his siblings. However, Donald bans Leo from seeing his brother, thinking that Adam, Bree, and Chase are in a coma in the first place because of him. Can Leo find a way to sneak past his step-dad and get to Douglas or will Adam, Bree, and Chase forever be stuck in a coma?

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Suspense/Drama/Mystery/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

**Here is the prologue of my all new Lab Rats story: Lab Rats: Danger Zone! It's kind of considered just a sneak peek into the actual story, but nonetheless, is part of the story. It just talks about the situation Adam, Bree, and Chase are currently in and how Leo is trying to fix it all. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this prologue. I am super excited to post and update this story and I want to work really hard to make it good. Which I hope it will. I would love to see what you readers think so don't forget to review after reading the prologue. **

**Note that updates to this story might take a while since I still have the series Lab Rats: Day at the… but if I am taking a break from that story, then updates to this one might be a little faster. You never know if I get inspired or not! **

**Without further ado, here is the prologue to Danger Zone and I hope you enjoy it! **

Prologue

Leo saw it all right before his eyes.

His three siblings had gone back to Krane's lair and were going to battle him…and hopefully defeat him for good.

Even though Adam, Bree, and Chase had finally beat Krane…his defeat also came with a price.

And Leo saw it all and wanted to scream when he saw it.

_During the Lab Rats' battle with Victor Krane…_

_The Lab Rats had broken into Victor Krane's lair and confronted him. They were going to battle the bionic billionaire and defeat him for good._

_"__It's over Krane!" Chase had said. "My siblings and I are going to beat you! Any last words before we pummel you?"_

_Krane smirked. "Just one…this!" _

_Krane blasted the three teenagers with lightning and they all collapsed to the ground. _

_Chase managed to only get hit lightly and he quickly got up and used his molecularkinesis to lift Krane up into the air and slam him into a pile of barrels. _

_Krane groaned and Chase smirked triumphantly. _

_"__Who's the loser now?" He teased._

_"__You are." Krane shot a fireball at Chase and the teenager felt himself get slammed into the wall._

_Chase groaned from the contact, but he attempted to get back up onto his feet. _

_Adam and Bree were now standing up again. Bree super sped toward Krane, but she ended up just getting hit by a heavy crate. _

_Adam attempted using his heat vision, but Krane just manifested it into another fire ball, which Adam quickly ducked. It went sailing over his head and burning a hole into the wall._

_"__We…can't…defeat him…" Bree managed to say. She felt herself slowly losing consciousness. _

_"__No! We have to defeat him!" Chase yelled. "And I think I know how…" _

_"__How?" Adam asked. He walked over to Chase with Bree slowly trailing behind. _

_Chase bit his lip and stared hard at his siblings. _

_"__We have to combine our bionic abilities and use them against Krane."_

_"__What?! Use all our bionics at once? Against Krane?" Adam repeated shocked._

_"__Yes…just one of our bionics isn't enough to damage him…but…"_

_"__But what?" Bree asked. _

_"__If we use all three of our abilities at once against Krane, it will most likely overwhelm him and we'd have beat him for good." _

_"__But Chase…that could damage us as well!" Bree protested. _

_"__Well, you got any better idea?!" Chase snapped back._

_Bree looked taken aback. She looked away sadly. "No…"_

_"__Then we have to try it. Just try it." Chase said. "Are you with me?" He put his hand out. _

_Adam nodded. "I'm in." He put his hand on top of Chase's._

_"__Bree?" The two brothers looked at their sister. _

_"__We could lose our lives forever…" _

_"__We know."_

_"__There's gotta be another way!" _

_"__Bree," Chase stated. "There isn't."_

_Bree looked down sadly, but she knew Chase was right. There was no other way. _

_She then put her hand on top of Adam and Chase's._

_"__I'm in."_

_All three siblings then turned around to face Krane. The bionic billionaire laughed evilly. _

_"__What are you going to do now? Give up?" He replied snarky. _

_Adam, Bree, and Chase didn't respond, instead Bree super sped around Krane, creating a cyclone. _

_Adam then shot his heat vision at the cyclone with Krane inside. _

_Chase then formed his forcefield around the cyclone. _

_Krane attempted to get out, but the forcefield only shocked him back. _

_Krane then shot a fireball at it, but the forcefield only deflected it back and Krane was hit and thrown back into the bionic machine by the fireball. Krane was then shocked by the bionic machine._

_He screamed one last time before falling limp on top of the machine. The Lab Rats stopped their bionics and looked at Krane. _

_"__Is he…" Bree began._

_Chase nodded in confirmation. "He is."_

_Bree smiled and sighed in relief. "It's over. It's all over!"_

_"__We make a pretty good team."_

_"__Yeah, I mean we defeated a guy like him. That just shows how strong of a team we are."_

_All three siblings nodded in agreement._

_"__Come on, bring it in you guys!" Adam exclaimed, putting his arms out._

_Bree and Chase laughed and joined Adam into a hug. _

_Little did they know, it might have been their last hug together._

_"__Guys…" Chase began. _

_"__What's wrong, Chase?" Bree asked. _

_"__I feel…lightheaded." _

_"__What?"_

_"__My bionics are…shutting down."_

_"__What?"_

_"__I said…" Chase's eyes then rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground. _

_"__Chase!" Bree went to her brother's side. _

_"__What did he say, Adam?" _

_"__Huh?"_

_"__What did he say?" Bree asked more forcefully._

_"__I think he said his bionics were shutting down." Adam answered. _

_"__HIS WHAT!?" Bree practically screamed. _

_"__Hey Bree…" _

_"__What, Adam?"_

_"__I think…I think I need to take a nap."_

_"__What, Adam? Wait, Adam! No! Don't-"_

_"__Good night, Bree." Adam then collapsed to the ground. _

_"__No! Adam! Chase!"_

_Bree then saw three words flash across her vision. _

**_Bionics Shutting Down…_**

_And with that, Bree collapsed next to her brothers. _

_In present time with Leo and Donald…_

Leo was following a panic-stricken Donald into the high-speed helicopter. He was still wondering what was going on and had so many questions. Donald promised he'd explain everything to Leo once they got to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

So they strapped themselves into the helicopter and flew their way toward Victor Krane's lair.

About fifteen minutes later, Leo and Donald were now making their way inside the lair and when Leo saw his three step-siblings unconscious on the floor, he wanted to pass out right with them.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed.

Donald knelt down and checked Adam, Bree, and Chase's stats.

"Their bionics shut down."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because…they used their abilities all at once. They combine their three bionics and used all three against Krane. It worked…" Donald glanced at the comatose Krane lying on the bionic machine.

"But it strains their bionics, so they just shut down…"

Leo looked a cross between worried for his siblings, but also angry at them as well. Why did they have to risk their lives altogether just to finally beat Krane?

Leo knew why, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Will…will they ever wake up?"

Donald laughed. "Of course!" Then he turned serious again. "If their bionics turn back on…"

Leo's eyes bulged out of his head. "What do you mean if?!"

"I mean…they're in a coma right now. They'll stay this way until their bionics turn on. It's like a light switch. You keep the light on and it will stay on, but if you turn the light off, it will stay off until it is turned on again." Donald explained.

"So, you're saying that they won't wake up until their bionics turn back on."

"Pretty much."

"So my siblings are in a coma…and I don't know when or if they'll wake up again?!"

"Leo…"

"I can't take this! I can't handle this! I want them awake now! You gotta be able to do something! Turn their bionics back on yourself…manually!"

Donald frowned. "I am sorry, Leo, but something like that is beyond my control. The only thing we can do is wait."

Leo sighed. "At least Krane is finally gone…"

Donald nodded. "Can you help me bring them to the helicopter?"

"Sure." Leo grabbed Chase's legs while Donald grabbed his arms. They then carried him into the helicopter. Chase was then placed into the back. Adam and Bree were then brought to the helicopter and placed next to their brother.

Leo and Donald sat back in the front. Donald started the helicopter again while Leo just looked solemnly out the window.

Neither one talked during the whole ride home.

**End of Prologue. **


	2. Chapter 1: Rejection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Okay, I know I said I was going on a week break and wouldn't post anything new until after the break, but I just finished the first chapter and couldn't wait to post it, so here you go! The first chapter five days early! I hope you like it and I will have the second chapter posted after my week break! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter One: Rejection

Donald and Leo had made it back to the house and were now hauling Adam, Bree, and Chase into the lab and in their capsules.

"Wait, why do they need to be in their capsules? Their bionics are off." Leo commented.

"Even without their bionics, they still need the capsule's regenerative power." Donald explained.

Leo nodded. Although, he didn't completely get it.

"I'm going to go up and tell Tasha that we're home. Do you want to come with?"

"I'd rather stay down here with my siblings." Leo replied.

Donald nodded and left the lab.

Leo walked up to his siblings' capsules and looked at their unmoving bodies, standing still and almost completely lifeless. Their eyes were closed as well. It kind of disturbed Leo. His siblings were alive, yes, but they looked so…dead.

Leo sighed and began talking.

"Hey guys…I know you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted to say that I'm glad you defeated Krane."

Silence.

"I mean, you basically sacrificed your lives. I'm proud to call you my step-siblings."

"I know we've had our ups and downs and there's been a lot of drama going on in this family…but…"

"I just wanted to say that…"

Leo turned away from his siblings' capsules and stared ahead at the wall. He kept talking.

"Please wake up. This family can't go on without you. I can't go on without you. We've been through so much so far as a family and I don't want that to end."

Leo then looked back at his siblings.

"Please…please wake up. Please."

Leo thought he saw a twitch happen, but then realized his mind was just playing tricks on him.

With one last good-bye, Leo left the lab and his siblings who were still in a coma in their capsules.

**-Lab Rats-**

It was now dinnertime and Leo was sitting with his parents at the dining table eating.

No one was talking during dinner and the whole house was silent.

Donald would frequently clank his fork against the plate.

Tasha just stared at her plate of food and took occasional bites.

Leo didn't eat at all and just stared at the seats where Adam, Bree, and Chase usually sat at to eat.

He then decided to finally break the silence.

"What if they starve?"

Donald looked up confused. "Who?"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Oh," Donald paused. "They won't. Their capsules will take care of them."

And that's when the silence returned.

**-Lab Rats-**

Tasha was now washing the dishes and Leo and Donald had both gone down to the lab.

Donald was working on an invention and Leo was just sitting at his Mission Specialist desk doing nothing.

"What about your brother?" Leo suddenly asked.

"What about him?" Donald asked, his tone turning angry.

"I was just thinking…" Leo paused. "What if Douglas is able to fix Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics?"

Donald started laughing. "Haha, yeah! And I am able to NOT look so amazingly handsome!" He joked, stroking his hair.

Leo frowned. "I'm serious! You can't, but maybe he can."

Donald scoffed. "And how are you so sure that he can?"

"Well…I don't, but that's why I want to go search for him and find out."

Donald put his arms up in the air in protest. "No, no way! Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"Because my brother doesn't fix the problems! He causes them! That's why Adam, Bree, and Chase are in a coma in the first place!"

"But your brother did nothing to cause that!" Leo defended. "Krane was the one who did it! He's the whole reason all of this has happened!"

"No…" Donald shook his head. "Douglas is the one. He's the main reason all of this drama started. He's the cause of this family breaking apart."

Leo was silent. He just looked at his step-dad and saw the hurt expression on his face.

"And I know you're wanting to go find Douglas. That's why I am banning you from leaving this house…ever again."

"What?!" Leo asked shocked. "But what about school?"

Donald laughed. "I've seen your grades. What does it matter?"

Leo turned away angrily. And then something finally burst inside of him.

"I finally see who the true culprit is. You are."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're the reason behind all of this. If you didn't lie to them in the first place, then maybe, just maybe…all of this wouldn't have happened."

Leo then stormed out of the lab. Donald watched in shock as his step-son left.

He couldn't believe that he said all of those things.

But was Leo right? Was everything that happened Donald's fault? Did he cause it because he lied to the kids and never told them the truth until it was too late?

_No…it's not my fault. It's Douglas's. He kidnapped the kids and burst the bubble first. I did nothing wrong at all!_

But Donald still couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling that was eating him on the inside.

Leo knew his step-dad would never let him go find Douglas, but that doesn't mean he can't go against him and sneak out of the house so he can try to search for Douglas.

And that's exactly what Leo was going to do. And he was going to do it tonight.

**End of Chapter One.**


	3. Chapter 2: Step-Father, Step-Son Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I decided to cut my week break short and update my story earlier than what I originally planned. And like I promised here is chapter two of Lab Rats: Danger Zone! I hope you like it and enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Step-Father, Step-Son Issues

It was now after midnight. Donald and Tasha were asleep, so this meant the perfect time for Leo to make his move.

Leo made a small backpack filled with necessary supplies. He didn't know how long finding Douglas was going to take, but if it meant a long excursion, then he needed the things he needed to keep going.

Leo didn't want to say survive. This wasn't like going to be a life-death situation, but he still needed stuff.

Leo slung the backpack over his back and prepared to jump out the window of his room. He took one last glance at the place where so much has happened in the last few years.

"Don't worry guys." Leo said, referring to Adam, Bree, and Chase. "I will save you, even if it's the last thing I do."

And with that, Leo jumped.

**-Lab Rats-**

"DONALD!"

Donald nearly fell out of his bed when he awoke from his wife's screeching voice. He got up half-asleep and lazily came down the stairs into the living room where his wife was waiting impatiently.

"Tasha, honey, why are you up so early?"

"It's nine o' clock."

"Oh."

"Donald, did you have any idea about this?!"

"About what?"

Tasha handed Donald a slip of paper that had writing on it. Donald looked at it and realized what it was.

It was a note from Leo.

"No…" Donald handed the note back. "I had no idea at all…"

Tasha sighed and plopped down onto the couch. She put her head in her hands.

"He's gone, Donald. Your own step-son is gone!"

Donald plopped down next to his wife.

"This is all my fault…"

Tasha gave Donald a nasty look.

"This is your fault?!"

Donald sighed. "Yes…"

"Why?" Tasha asked. "What did you do?!"

"We both got in a fight down in the lab. Leo was upset that I wouldn't let him go find Douglas and see if he can fix Adam, Bree, and Chase. He then said that this was all my fault. Everything that has happened in this family. If I didn't lie to them, then maybe…"

Tasha put her arms around her husband. "Oh, Donald! You can't blame yourself. You were just protecting the kids."

"Yes, but now Adam, Bree, and Chase are in a coma; who knows if they'll ever wake up and Leo is now gone because of me!"

Tasha bit her lip. She didn't know what to say and she knew she couldn't do anything to change things, but at least she could try giving some words of encouragement.

"I know you can fix this. You always do. I mean look how far we've gotten! We're a strong family and together we can change all of this!" Tasha exclaimed.

Donald smiled. "Yes, and I now know exactly what to do!" He then got up and walked to the front door. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and proceeded to put it on.

"You're going to go search for Leo?" Tasha asked.

Donald nodded. "Yes…and I have to do it alone. It may be dangerous. And Tasha…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Adam, Bree, and Chase. Call or text me if you see any changes or signs that could mean anything. Anything at all; just tell me."

"Of course." Tasha nodded.

Donald smiled. "Thank you."

Donald gave his wife a good-bye kiss and then he was out the door. He decided to take the Davencycle instead of the car just because it was faster.

And right now, Donald knew he didn't have a lot of time.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo has been trudging through Mission Creek for the past who knows how long. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to find Douglas, no matter what. Just one glimpse of him.

But so far, Leo has had no luck. He knew from the start that finding Douglas wasn't going to be a cakewalk, but he didn't think it was going to be this hard.

But Leo knew one thing for sure. If he doesn't find Douglas soon, he could be in deep water.

**-Lab Rats-**

Donald has been driving for at least fifteen minutes and there was no sign of his step-son anywhere. Mission Creek wasn't a very big town. Where in the world would he be?

The guilty feeling then made its way back inside Donald. And he still couldn't shake it off.

_Oh, Leo, what have I done? You gotta come back home. You just gotta! _

Donald just kept driving through the streets, slowly losing hope of ever finding Leo.

But the one question that Donald dreaded kept running through his head.

_Just what have I done?_

**End of Chapter Two.**


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Douglas, Finding Leo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is chapter three! I couldn't just leave you guys all hanging now, could I? Nope! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Finding Douglas, Finding Leo

Leo was now walking through a red-light area of Mission Creek. He was in a dirty, dark alleyway and there were stinky garbage bags everywhere.

Leo didn't even know why he was here in the first place, but he would go anywhere if it means Douglas was there too.

"Whatcha doing here, little boy?" A deep, gruff voice asked.

Leo turned around startled and gasped when he saw three large goons standing right in front of him.

"Let me get back on that!" Leo immediately pulled out his cell phone and flashed it in front of the men's eyes. They all coward back from the bright light and Leo attempted to make his escape by running away. However, that didn't work out too well as one of the guys grabbed onto Leo's arm and he was unable to pull free from his tight grip.

"You're not going anywhere." One of the goons snarled.

Leo wanted to flick himself in the forehead. How could he be so stupid?! He knew he'd never find Douglas just traipsing around town.

And now it was too late.

Or was it.

Leo saw a dark figure creeping among the shadows. The figure had something in its hand. It looked like it was a frying pan. The next thing then surprised Leo.

The figure used the frying pan and hit the goon in his head. The goon let go of Leo and dropped down face first onto the ground. The figure then took out the other two goons and they ended up on the ground next to their other buddy.

"Wow!" Leo exclaimed. "Thanks a lot…uh…"

The figure then came out of the shadows and it turned out to be Douglas.

Leo's eyes went wide. "Douglas?!"

"Well, I see my name never gets old."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Uh…saving your butt from those three." Douglas pointed his frying pan at the three unconscious blokes.

"With a frying pan?" Leo raised his eyebrow.

"Hey! It worked in that movie, didn't it?!" Douglas protested.

Leo shrugged. "Thanks again."

Douglas smirked. "I hear you've been looking for me."

"And how'd you know that?"

"Let's just say I was 'lovingly lurking in the shadows.'" Douglas remarked.

"Why'd you save me?"

"Well, I consider you part of the family; technically you are, but what does science have to do with family?"

"Speaking of family…"

"Don't bother." Douglas interrupted. "I know about Krane being gone and Adam, Bree, and Chase in a coma."

Leo nodded. "Their bionics shut down. Anyway you can…turn them back on?"

Douglas chuckled. "Look who you are talking to!"

"Answer the question."

"Alright, fine, yes, I might be able to help Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"What do you mean might?!"

"I mean…I have the technology for the case, if it ever by any chance happened."

"And?"

"I created an emergency button that would turn their bionics back on, in any case that they shut down. But it's a prototype and has some flaws…" Douglas paused.

Leo edged closer to Douglas. "What flaws?"

"Well…." Douglas drew out. "It will either turn their bionics back on or make their bionic chips explode completely."

"WHAT?!"

Douglas winced. "Yell a little louder would ya?!"

"Sorry…" Leo apologized. "But…that can't happen!"

"Well, it is one of the flaws in the technology. Their bionics turn on or they explode."

Leo put his hands on his head and was freaking out. Douglas watched in the background looking slightly amused.

"Look, kid, you really want my help, so take the chance! Either have your siblings in a coma forever or you can try the emergency button and have them awake and with their bionic chips on or exploded." Douglas explained.

"I DON'T WANT EITHER!" Leo yelled.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Yes, yell louder than you already were. I really can't hear you, please."

Leo panicked. Douglas sighed. This kid had some dramatic issues.

"I mean, can't that injure them or kill?!" Leo asked.

"Well…yeah." Douglas answered.

"AHH!" Leo kicked at a trash can.

"Leo!"

Leo turned around to see his step-dad standing in the front of the alleyway.

"Big D! How'd you find me?!"

"Well…I realized I could just track you by your cell phone."

Leo now wanted to slap himself. Why did he bring his cell phone in the first place? He should've known Big D could have found him just by tracking his phone.

"At least you haven't found Douglas yet."

"Actually…" Leo drew out.

"I'm here." Douglas came out of the darkness.

"Hello Dougie."

"Hello Donnie."

Leo rolled his eyes. That was getting kind of old.

"Why did Leo find you in a dark alleyway? Let me guess, you were searching for new lab décor?" Mr. Davenport joked.

"Actually, I found your step-son getting attacked by three goons, so I came to his rescue and saved his scrawny-self with this." Douglas held up the frying pan proudly.

"You saved Leo?" Donald looked genuinely surprised. "Leo, is this true?" He turned to his step-son.

Leo nodded. "Every word. Even about the frying pan."

Donald shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. We still do not forgive you. Come on, Leo, we're going home."

He grabbed onto Leo's arm and pulled him toward the Davencycle.

Leo resisted and pulled away. "But Big D, Douglas has the technology to turn Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics back on."

Donald scoffed. "Ha, yeah, let me guess, the emergency button?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yes, it was one of the first things Douglas created after the kids. Just in case, it didn't all work out and he needed a back-up plan."

Leo turned to Douglas. "Really?"

Douglas nodded. "Well, yes. It's true. But I didn't think it was really going to happen! That I would have to use that thing later on!"

"Well, you still aren't going to."

"What?"

"That button is still a prototype! It still hasn't been completely tested! Adam, Bree, and Chase could die from it!" Donald explained.

Leo piped in. "But…we have to save my siblings!"

"I am sorry, Leo." Donald stated. "But until we find something other than that button to turn their bionics back on, they'll stay that way for some time now."

Leo frowned and sat in the back of the Davencycle, looking very upset.

Donald turned toward his brother.

"I don't want you anywhere near us again, okay? And if you try to use that emergency button, I will hunt you down for sure." He threatened.

Douglas nodded. Donald then got on the Davencycle and turned it on.

Leo got one last glimpse of Douglas before Donald drove away.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**P.S. I came up with another new Lab Rats story that I will be posting sometime soon. I don't know exactly when, but I think you guys will like it very much! (At least I hope!)**


	5. Chapter 4: A Decision to Be Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is chapter four! I bet you are all wondering what Leo is going to do. Well, you'll find out in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: A Decision to Be Made

Making a decision.

It's a hard thing to do.

Especially when it involves life and death.

You don't want to have to make it.

But you know deep inside that you have to.

And for Leo, that's exactly what he was feeling.

He had to make a hard decision that he didn't want to have to make.

As he was sitting in the back of Donald's Davencycle, Leo kept thinking about what Douglas said to him.

His siblings could have their bionics turned on and they'd be awake and alive.

But then his siblings could also be awake and alive, but their bionic chips would explode.

Suddenly, Leo's cell phone beeped which indicated he just received a new text message.

_Who would be texting me now?_

Leo pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.

The text message was from Douglas.

_Look for the drawer with a lock on it. _

What did that even mean?

Look for the drawer with a lock on it?

Leo then received another text message from Douglas.

_In Donnie's bedroom. _

Oh…Leo got it now!

Wait, how did Douglas know that?

Ah well, who cares? At least now, Leo could save his siblings and there was no way that Big D could stop him now.

"We're here."

Leo looked at the mansion that loomed before him. Donald then parked the Davencycle by the front door. Leo got off and ran toward the door. Immediately, it opened up to reveal Tasha.

"Oh thank goodness! You're home!" She embraced Leo in a tight hug.

"Hi Mom."

"Leo, honey, why would you scare the both of us like that?"

"Sorry."

Tasha smiled. "At least you're home safe and sound."

"Yes." Leo then walked into the house, leaving Tasha and Donald outside.

"What happened?" Tasha asked. "He doesn't sound too happy."

Donald sighed. "Well, he did find Douglas, but then I found him afterwards. Then I brought him home."

"Did he find a way to save Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"Actually…I lied to Leo. Again. I knew all along what could save them."

Tasha looked upset. "You WHAT?!"

"But I had to lie to him. It was something dangerous. The emergency button Douglas created can turn their bionics on, but it has some flaws. Their chips could explode and damage them immediately. Luckily, I stole it from Douglas and kept it in a safe spot. So Leo will never find it."

"Are you sure this is all a good idea?" Tasha asked skeptical.

Donald frowned. "I don't know if it is a good idea, but I know it'll keep our family safe."

"Well…" Tasha sighed. "If you know what's best for this family…" She then walked back into the house, leaving Donald outside by himself.

"At least it'll keep them safe for now." He muttered to himself.

**-Lab Rats-**

While his parents were outside talking, Leo managed to sneak into their bedroom.

And that definitely wasn't a pleasant experience.

As Leo walked around the room, he kept eyeing the giant bed that sat in the center.

"I honestly hope that nothing happened in there." He remarked.

Leo walked past the bathroom, which he knew he didn't need to go in there to know what was in there.

"Most likely all of Mom's 'woman' stuff." He commented.

Leo then made it to the dresser, which was filled with a bunch of drawers.

"How many drawers does this guy need?!"

_Look for the drawer with a lock on it. _

And that's exactly what Leo did.

"Aha! Here it is!" Leo exclaimed, finding the right drawer. It had a small silver lock attached to it. "Now I just need to get it open."

"The question is how…" Leo thought for a minute, then it finally came to him. "Oh! I know!"

Leo took off his backpack, which he had on the entire time, and zipped it open. He proceeded to search through the supplies inside until he finally came across what he was looking for.

"A bobby pin!" Leo exclaimed proudly. "That'll do the trick."

He then began to use the bobby pin to mess with the lock, hoping it would unlock and he could get inside the drawer.

"Come on…Come on…"

_Click. _

"Yes!"

The lock dropped down to the ground. Leo decided to pick it up and put it in his backpack, just in case. He then opened up the drawer and sitting inside was a small handheld device with a giant red button in the middle.

"So, this is it, huh?"

Leo picked up the device and stuck it in the pocket of his jacket. He then put his backpack back on and ran out of the room.

There was no evidence that Leo was even in the room at all.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo had taken the elevator toward the lab. Once he made it down there, he ran toward his siblings' capsules. Adam, Bree, and Chase were still inside and they looked as lifeless as ever, which greatly disappointed Leo.

But now…Leo could save his siblings and everything could go back to the way it used to be.

Leo took out the emergency button and he stared at it for a long time. Not moving a muscle at all.

The same exact words ran through Leo's head again and they wouldn't go away.

_Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics would turn back on and they'd be awake and not in a coma. _

_Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics would turn back on and their chips would immediately explode right after turning back on. _

"Okay guys," Leo said putting his finger on the red button. "It's now time for you to wake up."

Leo finally pushed the button. And everything went silent after that.

Nothing happened.

**End of Chapter Four.**

**Another cliffhanger! What is wrong with me?! Well, nothing's wrong with me; I just figured this was the perfect spot to end the chapter. Oh, but don't worry; next chapter will come very soon…or very later. Either way, see ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: All's Well That Ends Not Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is chapter five! Now just a warning to all of you out there, if you're prone to gasping, fainting, passing out, or just anything similar to that in general, I suggest having a pillow with you or a soft thing that you can easily punch without accidentally breaking your computer screen or whatever device you're using to read this story. There is going to be a lot of suspense and gasp-moments in this chapter so watch out!**

**Now that we got that out of the way, enjoy chapter five!**

Chapter Five: All's Well That Ends Not Well

Nothing happened.

Absolutely nothing happened.

Adam, Bree, and Chase just stood there like logs in their capsules.

And Leo pressed the button.

It didn't even look like their bionics turned back on.

They weren't awake. They were still in a coma. They were still just standing there.

"This thing doesn't even work at all! Ugh! Stupid button!"

Leo threw the device, out of anger and disappointed, onto the floor where it broke into pieces.

Leo immediately regretted it.

"No!" He knelt down and picked up the broken device. "No…what did I just do?!"

Leo probably just wasted the one and only chance to save his siblings.

But…the button didn't work. His siblings weren't awake.

So, did it even matter?

It didn't even look like their bionics were back on or their chips exploded.

They were still okay.

But at the same time, not okay.

They were still in a coma.

And Leo was still disappointed and upset.

Leo walked away and plopped down near his Mission Specialist desk.

He then noticed a picture frame that had the whole family on it.

Leo smiled as he looked at the picture.

Everyone looked so happy and they were together, as a family, and everything seemed normal in it.

But nothing was normal now.

And probably won't be from now on.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Do you think he's awake?"

"No…it looks like he's asleep."

"Well, that's pretty obvious."

"Should we wake him up?"

"I don't know! What if he gets mad at us?"

"Who cares? I don't know what's going on and I want to wake him up anyways."

Leo heard voices all around him and then suddenly…

"OW!" Leo woke up immediately and was now rubbing his injured cheek.

Why did someone slap him?

Who slapped him?

Did he fall asleep by his Mission Specialist desk?

Why was he thinking so many questions?

Of course, all of that faded away when Leo noticed who was in front of him and who probably slapped him on the cheek to wake him up.

His three siblings, Adam, Bree, and Chase, were standing before him, awake and alive and not in a coma.

"Guys! You're awake!" Leo immediately engulfed his siblings in a hug. It was so nice to finally do that again.

"Ew! Get away!" Bree yelled, pushing Leo aside.

Leo looked hurt. What was going on?

"But…guys…it's me."

Adam, Bree, and Chase just stared at Leo like he was crazy.

"Leo! Your step-brother!"

"We don't have a step-brother named Leo."

Leo frowned. How could they not remember him?

"Do you know someone named Tasha?"

They shook their heads.

"Douglas?"

They shook their heads again.

"Big D?"

"What's a Big D?"

Leo slapped himself on the forehead.

"Well, who do you know?"

"Each other and our creator/father Mr. Davenport."

Then it finally hit Leo.

His siblings remember everything before Big D married his Mom and they first moved into the house.

That's why they don't remember him.

Oh no…so that means…

Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics are back on, but they lost their memory of moving out of the basement and becoming regular teenagers and going to school.

That's just great.

Their chips didn't explode, but instead of that happening, they get their memories lost.

That's a worst flaw than the first!

Leo sighed. This wasn't good. What will happen when the rest of the family finds out?

That would be big trouble.

Leo immediately regretted stealing that emergency button and using it to try to save his siblings.

Yes, it woke up Adam, Bree, and Chase, but now there are bigger issues at hand.

They have absolutely no memory of their new life.

"Hey guys, why is my hair so spiky?" Chase asked, putting a hand through his hair.

"Why does the lab look so different? Did Mr. Davenport get a lab make-over?" Bree asked, staring at the new lab equipment.

Adam looked down at his mission suit which he was still wearing. "Why are we wearing different mission suits? Did we get new ones already?"

Oh, yeah. Leo definitely made things worse.

**End of Chapter Five.**

**Cliffhanger time! Yes, I can just hear the screams of protest coming right out of my laptop. Anyways, in order to find out what happens next, you'll just have to wait for chapter six, which may or may not come sooner. Who knows? I hope you enjoyed! See ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Family Once Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is chapter six! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: A Family Once Again

Leo didn't want to say that this was his fault. But he had to since he technically was the one who pushed the button in the first place. And now his siblings have no memory of him at all.

"Big D!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Donald immediately came down to the lab. And when he saw Leo panicked and Adam, Bree, and Chase awake, he knew right away that Leo did something wrong.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree exclaimed.

"How do you guys feel?" The inventor asked.

"Fine, but what's with the new lab?"

"And new mission suits?" Adam added.

"And this guy?" Chase finished, pointing to Leo.

"Leo…did you use the emergency button?"

"Yes…and then I broke it."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't think it would do anything!"

"And why would you think that?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"That button was a prototype; I don't know if I can fix it!"

"Meaning?"

Donald frowned. "Meaning…I don't think we can give Adam, Bree, and Chase's memories back!"

"Oh…" Leo stated.

Donald nodded his head. "Yeah…oh!"

Leo thought for a minute. "Wait a second! What about your Neuroscrambler?"

Donald shook his head. "Leo, that device only erases memories; it doesn't restore them!"

Leo disagreed. "No, it doesn't. When we all accidentally erased your memory, Chase found a way to rewire the Neuroscrambler so we could restore your memory back."

Donald's eyes went wide. "So that means…"

Leo continued. "We just rewire it again and restore Adam, Bree, and Chase's memories!"

"Leo, that's brilliant!"

Adam, Bree, and Chase watched as Donald and Leo pulled out the Neuroscrambler and Donald started to rewire it. Finally, after fifteen minutes of tinkering with it, the Neuroscrambler was finished and now had the ability to restore memories.

"Okay…we only get one chance at this…" Donald paused as he held up the device.

He then handed it to Leo. Leo looked at the device surprised.

"You're letting me use it on them?" He asked amazed. "But aren't you afraid I might mess things up again?"

Donald shrugged. "Yes, but you were the one who tried saving them in the first place. I did nothing at all to do that. You did. And now I want you to finish it."

Donald tapped the device in Leo's hands. Leo smiled.

"Okay. I'll do it for you, Big D." Leo then turned toward his siblings. "And for you guys too."

"You guys ready?"

Adam, Bree, and Chase looked around nervously.

Leo then directed the device at them.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

_Flash!_

"Guys…do you know me?" Leo asked.

"Well, of course we know you! You're our brother!" Bree replied.

Leo grinned. "Oh it's so nice to have you guys back!" He then engulfed them in a group hug.

"Where did we even go?" Chase asked.

Leo looked at Donald and then back at his siblings. "What do you last remember?"

"We defeated Krane. And then…that's about it." Adam explained.

"Well, Big D and I came to Krane's lair in the high-speed helicopter and we picked you up and now you're all back in the lab."

"And Krane's gone for good." Donald finished.

"Meaning we can all be a happy family again!" Leo stated.

Adam, Bree, and Chase smiled and the family hugged again.

**-Lab Rats-**

Douglas watched from his Davenpad as the family joined in another hug.

He probably wouldn't admit it, but Douglas wished he could be a part of those group family hugs the Davenports always had together.

Maybe if Donnie and the rest of the family forgave him, he would be.

And then he'd feel like a member of the family.

But until that even happens, all Douglas can do is sit and watch from afar.

How much the family has grown closer since then.

_The End._

**And that's a wrap! I hope everyone that has read this story enjoyed it; I certainly had a blast writing it! Anyways, now you all have to wait until I come out with a new Lab Rats story, which may not be for a while, but you never know!**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
